


Social Call

by itbeajen



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Childhood relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Kupo Secret Santa 2019, Longing, Mutual Pining, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: It isn't often that Aymeric gets to visit the place that she called home, but being able to be here with her makes it even more special than it usually was.
Relationships: Lacie Fujioka (Original Character)/Aymeric de Borel
Kudos: 3





	Social Call

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Starlight, and Merry Christmas to @_claritea on Twitter. I was given the opportunity to be your Secret Santa and I do hope you have a wonderful holiday season! (:

“Lord Commander,” Lucia softly calls out as she approaches Aymeric. His face was covered by the amount of documents he was intensely reading, and quite frankly, were it not for the fact that he’d tilt his head to the side in thought every now and then, Lucia would think that Ishgard’s current Lord Commander was asleep. He glanced up and shot her a small smile. 

“Lucia. My apologies, have you been waiting long?” 

Lucia shook her head and approached him with yet another set of documents. A long sigh escaped his lips before he could even help himself, and quite frankly seeing the way his eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly at his own unsightly behavior made Lucia chuckle a bit. 

“It is not anything requiring your attention immediately, sir. That folder contains our airship documents, to ensure proper and safe travels.”

“Ah, that is a relief. I suppose my assumptions were leaning towards the worst. The customs and etiquette in Gridania is quite different from ours… it would do well for us to learn it properly,” he answered. “Are there any other appointments that we must attend to?” 

Lucia nodded her head and slowly picked up each document that was to be addressed soon. There were several Houses that had wanted to discuss the situation of Ishgard and her restoration that was the hot gossip around town. Many have heard of the efforts of the citizens in their attempt to restore the Firmament and he couldn’t help but approve of their efforts and how it brings everyone together. 

Unfortunately, as Lucia continues to explain the details of the trip, Aymeric was slowly beginning to lose focus due to the lack of sleep over the past several days. After having to deal with setting up and going over to the process of the restoration process that is occurring in the Firmament, he really hasn’t had all that much time to sleep or rest at all. He closes his eyes for a brief respite. It was only supposed to last for a few minutes, yet he found his eyelids slowly weighing down by the force of gravity and sleepiness. Though it wasn’t long before he snapped himself awake upon hearing a soft tune drifting in from the window. 

Both him and Lucia paused in their actions as the tune came and went. It was a rather nostalgic and familiar tune, one that he couldn’t help but feel like he’s heard before sung by another person. Aymeric hummed it softly and Lucia asked, “It is familiar to you too as well, Lord Commander?”

“Yes, but…” Aymeric sighed, “I am not quite sure from where.” He had a soft smile on his lips and he fondly shook his head, “I will admit it does remind me of our hero though.”

“Of Lacie?” Lucia confirmed. There was a soft smile on her face as well and she nodded, “I agree.. It does remind me of one of her many songs.”

Aymeric nodded in agreement and mumbled, “I wonder where her travels have taken her to now.”

“Perhaps the next time we chance upon her, we may ask. But for now, sir, it is best we continue preparing for the Alliance meeting in Gridania. It would not look well for us to come ill prepared.”

“Right, of course,” Aymeric sat up straight and immediately went back to going over the itinerary of the trip and also the reports that he was to make. It may be a few days until it happens, but he cannot help but want to leave a good impression to those in Eorzea, especially after all that has happened between the Eorzean Alliance and Ishgard.

***

Between the leaves of the tall trees of Gridania, the sunlight that filtered through danced upon the skins of each of Gridania’s beloved citizens. Her people were chatting amicably amongst each other, all while looking expectantly at the central plaza Aetheryte. According to the letters between the leader of the Conjury guild, E-Sumi Yan, and one of his dear students, Lacie Fujioka, the Songbird of Gridania, was returning to Gridania for a visit. 

It was something that many people looked forward to, after all, Lacie was  _ known _ and adored for her personality and her voice. Her voice evokes feelings that many could put a name to. It was as though her voice pierced through the walls to their hearts, allowing her feelings to touch upon theirs. 

However, Lacie’s return to Gridania was not the only reason the central plaza of Gridania was filled with so much chatter and excitement. Everyone knew of the Eorzean Alliance’s meeting today, save for Lacie who had just returned. Yet, for many of the younger citizens, it was Lacie’s return that had them excited. Her tales from beyond Gridania’s borders inspired them to work harder on their studies so that they could one day travel in her footsteps. They were far too excited to quiet down, despite the hush from some adults who attempted to calm them down, they were still chattering away, exclaiming their excitement about Lacie’s arrival.

“Is she here yet?”

“Is Lacie here yet?”

“Now, now, the Aetheryte will pulse when she does, little one.”

“But I want to see her now!”

“Lacie promised us she’d have a new song for us when she got back!”

“Yeah!”

The adults all attempted their best to calm the excitement, but it didn’t help that as soon as the chattering of the children picked up, the pulsing of the Aetheryte indicated the arrival of the long awaited Songbird of Gridania. Aether gathered above an empty spot on the wooden platform. Each piece sparkled and glittered in the sunlight before bursting with a bright white light filling the entire plaza. The light slowly dissipated, only to reveal Lacie standing within the remaining particles. 

The blue flickers of light appeared to dance around her in rings, with some even resembling astral like bracelets and coronets when glanced upon in a certain angle. It illuminated her silvery-blue hair that flowed in silky locks to her lower back. Lacie slowly lifted her head to the crowd before her. A flicker of surprise flashes across her visage before her bright blue eyes twinkle with delight at the scene before her. Friends and former classmates all stood before her, all with a proud smile or a look of relief to see one of their own back home safely.

“Lacie!” 

A chorus of children approached her, nearly toppling her over on the spot. Were it not for the fac that Lacie was more than prepared for this, that very well may have happened. Soft, melodic laughter filled the air, joining in with the rambunctious laughter of the children that surrounded her. 

“How was your journey!?”

“Where did you go this time?!”

“Did you bring us back any gifts?!”

Questions were unloaded upon her one after another, and it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to answer their questions. She quickly took a step back, and with a slight twirl and a single finger to her lips, she managed to calm the crowd before her. 

“One at a time, everyone. And of course,” she paused and teasingly tapped the bottom of her chin in thought, “Perhaps we should go somewhere more suitable for a story telling?”

“Let’s go to the theatres!”

“Apkallu Falls will be nice too!”

Lacie gladly listened in on all the suggestions, but as she glanced away momentarily from the children, she happened to chance upon her former mentor and teacher, E-Sumi Yan. Her eyes brightened with joy and she quickly excused herself momentarily, weaving her way through the crowd to approach her mentor. He offered her his hand and softly smiled, “Welcome back, Lacie.”

“I’m back,” she greeted him with both hands, shaking it with just the right amount of strength and confidence. She glanced around and inquired, “Is there a reason there is such a large crowd today? I was certain that I had only informed you and Mother Miounne.”

“Mother Miounne might have mentioned it to a few others, but the real reason the crowd is so excited today is not just for you, Lacie.” E-Sumi Yan looked around and nodded his head at the banners hosted above the platform. Lacie followed his gaze, and her eyes widened upon recognition of the banners that swayed gently due to the winds. She turned back around and asked, “Is today the date the Eorzean Alliance meets?”

“Indeed, it is.” E-Sumi Yan nodded in confirmation and continued, “If you were to be kind enough to help clear out the crowd before they arrive?”

“Oh, of course! I’d be more than happy to,” Lacie quickly agreed. 

Lacie clapped her hands a few times, immediately getting the attention of those in closer vicinity. As everyone turned around to face her, Lacie found herself with the attention of nearly all of Gridania. A soft smile touched her lips and she asked, “Shall we head over to Apkallu Falls? It’ll be a nice setting to hold a picnic so we can catch up with each other.”

“That’s a great idea!”

“Let’s go!”

“I’ll race you there, Lacie!”

A fond smile touched her lips as she watched the younger ones run off. A few adults, who she assumed were their guardian figures, followed after the little ones with a fond shake of their head and a grateful nod of their head in her direction. With a smile and a nod, she turned to E-Sumi Yan and said, “I’ll see you later, after I entertain the children.”

“Of course,” he chuckled softly and fondly patted your shoulder, “Take your time, Lacie, I will not be going anywhere.” Lacie watched as her mentor slowly made his way towards the members of the Order of the Twin Adders. They appeared to be discussing the situation with the Eorzean Alliance Leaders arrival to Gridania, and as much as Lacie wanted to catch up with them, her first priority was to entertain the children - even if they were going to tire her out endlessly.

As Lacie made her way towards Apkallu Falls, she misses the soft pulsing of the Aetheryte indicating the arrival of the other Eorzean leaders. Lucia’s eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness of Gridania with flickers of aether still floating around her. Her eyes widen in surprise though upon seeing the familiar wispy silvery-blue hair swaying softly in the wind. Lacie’s humming was being carried faintly on the wind and although Lucia’s vision was still slightly tinted blue with aether, she’s almost certain that was the beloved Warrior of Light, and her Lord Commander’s dear ally and friend. 

Almost immediately, Lucia turned to face her Lord Commander. She was prepared to break the news that Lacie was back in Eorzea, but upon turning to find him, Aymeric had his face buried in his notes. The documents he carried were starting to have folds and creases in them from the amount of times he has reread and double checked them. She shook her her in amusement. 

_ I suppose I will inform him of Miss Fujioka after the meeting… so as to not distract him. _

***

Aymeric sighed as the meeting was dismissed. It seemed almost too peaceful, and he was glad to know that he was not the only leader who felt that way about the situation. As he left the small hidden cove where the meeting was held, Lucia softly cleared her throat, just loud enough for his attention. Aymeric stretched lightly and asked, “Is everything okay, Lucia?”

“Yes, I was meaning to inform you that I had seen an old friend here in Gridania.”

“An old… friend?” Aymeric softly repeated. He refused to get his hopes up. After all, he hasn’t heard from Lacie in several moons, but that was understandable as she did say she was going somewhere far away for the time being. Yet deep within his heart, he couldn’t help but wish that the friend in which Lucia spoke of was none other than her. She is a dear and precious friend to him, one that he cherishes and wants nothing more than happiness for her. 

“I happened to chance upon Miss Fujioka.”

“Lacie?” Aymeric swiftly turned to Lucia, now giving her his complete and full attention. There was a child-like excitement in his eyes that wasn’t present earlier. She nodded and continued, “I did not have the chance to speak to her myself, but I did see her heading towards the amphitheatre.”

“Did you now?” 

Lucia could see the hesitation that seemed to hold his entire body hostage. Aymeric was tempted, immensely so, to seek Lacie out. Even if it was just a social call, he wasn’t sure if time truly allowed him to do such an action. He had other duties to attend to. Was he truly allowed to have the freedom and luxury to seek out an old friend? 

A soft and understanding smile came across the visage of his loyal retainer and Lucia hinted, “There is still time before we must leave. After all, we were given inn rooms in the case that the meeting did end up extending. Perhaps you should take this time to find Miss Fujioka?”

Aymeric contemplated it momentarily, but it didn’t take long for him to make up his mind. He gratefully bowed towards Lucia and smiled, “Thank you.”

“Take your time Lord Commander, and please do send my greetings to Miss Fujioka.” 

Lucia watched as Aymeric made his way towards Lacie’s last known location. She couldn’t help but think that it truly was wonderful for the Lord Commander to have some life in his eyes after having to command the war effort for all those moons.

***

Honestly, Aymeric wasn’t quite familiar with the pathways of Gridania no matter how many times he glances at the map. He thought Ishgard was bad, but sometimes every pathway in Gridania looks the same. Were it not for the fact that he was keenly searching for the sound of Lacie’s voice. He knew his voice as well as he knew his own. The soft lilt of her voice, the melody of her laughter, and the way she’d softly call his name - all of it was so deeply ingrained within him, he couldn’t forget it even if someone attempted to erase it from him.

After some wandering about and awkwardly asking some local Gridanians for help and direction, he found himself heading towards the sound of falling water. It was soothing. It was nothing compared to the rivers and waterfalls in Ishgard. The waters of Ishgard often reminded him of the battles and casualties spilt over a false war. A war built upon years and years of misguided hatred and sorrow.

The waters of Ishgard has been tainted time and time again with the blood that has been spilt due to a war bereft with greed and misguidance - and it was his goal to set it right. But these waters here in Gridania… they sounded peaceful, soothing, nothing like the raging torrents of cold water that threatened to wash away not only the blood, but everything else with it. 

Aymeric shook his head and went back to the real task at hand. While the situation at Ishgard has always and will constantly be plaguing his thoughts, Lacie was too. She was a dear and precious friend to him, one that he has known through his early years and one that he had only reunited with recently after she had gone missing. Now that they were connected again, he couldn’t help but want to keep her safe - even if she was more than capable of taking care of herself. 

Regardless, he wished to see her, at least once more before he had to depart from Gridania. It was unlikely that their paths would cross again any time soon if he squandered this chance. After all, he was the Lord Commander of Ishgard, and Lacie was the Warrior of Light, the beloved hero of Eorzea.  _ She is more than capable of taking care of herself.  _ He smiled at the thought of her and continued to make his way towards Lacie’s last known location. Just as the sound of water falling grows louder, he faintly began to pick up the familiar soothing lilt of Lacie’s voice. Despite the soothing sensation her voice usually brought along with the songs that she would sing, this particular song was wrought with sorrow and pain. 

Aymeric could not decipher the language she sang, and as he could tell from the slightly confused looks on a few members of the audience it seemed as though no one knew which language she was singing. However, despite the language barrier of the song and the lack of the usual dance that Lacie would have brought along with the song, Lacie poured her heart and soul, her emotions and her thoughts, and her experience from where she had returned from all into this song. 

Her bright blue eyes were slowly getting teary as the song continued. The more emotions she poured into the song, the more her eyes slowly began to resemble the stars themselves during a meteor shower. They were intense and filled with so much emotion and she nearly couldn’t stop herself when a tear slips down her cheeks as the song’s climax reaches an end. 

Her chest raised up and down as she took in deep breaths to calm herself. As she met the gaze of the audience that was tearing up, or even crying, along with her, her attention is stolen away by Aymeric. A soft smile lights up her features, and Aymeric mirrors her expression easily before he nods towards a secluded section leading away from Apkallu Falls. She nods in understanding and returns her attention to the children before her that were all not-so-gently wiping their face.

“Don’t cry, it’s okay.”

“But your song was, hic, your song was so sad, Miss Lacie!”

“It was… quite a hard journey, but it was a fun one all the same,” Lacie smiled as she gently patted their heads. Each of them ran up to give her a quick hug and exchanging a few words of gratitude. They were all thankful for her return and even more so that she had shared her journey with them again. 

As the crowd slowly thinned out, Lacie slowly made her way to where Aymeric was waiting. His back was turned to her as he faced the waterfall. His eyes were closed and she could tell that he was savoring the peace and quiet that Gridania’s secluded waterfall brought to him. 

“Aymeric,” she gently called him out, and he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes reminded her of the Il Mheg’s lake. They were so clear and such a rich shade of blue, yet sparkled with life and emotions that she could not yet place a name to. “It’s good to see you.”

“And I, you, my friend. It heartens me to see that you are safe and healthy. It was quite a worry to hear that you were off to a far away land that none of us have explored or heard of.”

“Ah,” Lacie nodded, and brightly responded, “The journey was a long one. But it was one that taught me that there is more than what meets our eyes. I am glad to be back.” She paused, turning to face the waterfall as well. The sound of water has always been soothing to her and she smiled, “I am glad to be home.”

“Of that, I am certain. We are glad to have you back,” Aymeric answered. He had gently patted Lacie’s shoulder and he chuckled, “I am sure Estinien would be glad to hear that you are back. I have heard of his stories working temporarily for the Scions. It appears that Lady Tataru had driven him to push far beyond his limits.”

“So I have heard,” Lacie laughed. It filled Aymeric with such joy to hear his childhood friend sound so happy. It was as though the journey to whatever land she had gone off to had helped her relieve a burden that she was not completely aware of carrying. Although it might appear as though she has even more burdens on her shoulder now compared to ever, at least today will not be a day in which those burdens will affect her. 

“It is quite a relief to see you out of Ishgard, Aymeric. I was almost certain you’d be holed up in your study room forever.”

“Were it not for you and yours, perhaps that might have been the case,” Aymeric chuckled and stated, “It is mostly thanks to you that I have began to travel more often out of Ishgard for the sake of Eorzea as a whole.” 

Lacie was taken aback by the honest confession, and against her own will, she found that her cheeks were feeling a bit flushed. She was thankful that she wasn’t facing him to begin with, but knowing how attentive and keen Aymeric is, it’s likely that he has already noticed. 

And noticed he has. A fond smile touches his lips as he notices that she’s blushing. Yet despite the gentle smile that was almost always present on her lips, the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes anymore. Even if a small burden may have been lifted, another burden was ever present for her. It was one problem after the other and she wasn’t quite freed from it all yet. 

But whatever was bothering was quickly hidden with a bright smile and she asked, “What brings you to Gridania, Aymeric?”

“Attendance for a meeting between the Eorzean Alliance. We were to report the casualties on each side and our actions for the future. Garlemald seems to be going through much strife after we’ve heard of Estinien’s reports. We are at… a stalemate if you will. The Garleans have retreated and we are now waiting for more information before we can make any decisive act. We have agreed for now that we should have some forces remaining at the frontlines, and rotate to treat the wounded.”

“Oh, I see. I hope I’m not interrupting or intervening in your time.”

“Oh, do not fret, Lacie. The business is done. I heard from Lucia that she had spotted you in the plaza before our meeting and I had thought a social call was needed.”

“A social call?” Lacie laughed, “I suppose this would be a social call wouldn’t it?” 

“Indeed, it is nice to finally have the leisure to explore the town that you often call home. The waters here are peaceful… nothing at all similar to Ishgard. Surprising how landscape and the region can affect the tranquility or rage of the elements.”

“Gridania does exude more peace than Ishgard does. It is quite beautiful here too, a different kind of scenery than the ones from where we hail,” Lacie softly murmured. Her gaze slowly follows one of the many towering trees of Gridania up and towards the sky. Upon seeing how beautifully the light filtered through, she asked, “Would you like to accompany me for a walk, Aymeric?”

His eyes slightly widened, the blue hues brightened up, and a smile eased onto his face, “It would be an honor to.”

***

“Tell me, Lacie, just how far away is this place?” Aymeric chuckled as he followed after her on his own chocobo. Unlike her chocobo, Aymeric’s one was unaccustomed to the uneven footing caused by the leafy foliage, if anything, perhaps his chocobo has never quite seen this much foliage in its life. Every new smell excited it, and Aymeric was probably just as excited as his chocobo was at this point in time. 

“We’re almost there, just through this tunnel here and we’ll make it to Urth’s Fount.”

The cave was damp and echoed with each step their chocobos took, but as soon as they passed through that momentary darkness, Aymeric could not stop the slight gasp at the beauty before him. If the forests of Gridania were typically green and luscious, the slight clearing before him was equally so, but also shimmered blue wherever the light touched. The waterfall that spilled over the north edge wasn’t roaring into their ears and drowning out the rest of the world, but it was still the main staple of the ambient noises all around. It ebbed and flowed into the streams that snaked all around the opening, creating small patches of greenery where the plants flourished with life. That alongside with the occasional chirping from the local birds and the occasional whistle of the wind through the leaves and the tunnel they just emerged from, it was a picture perfect scene. 

Lacie’s chocobo lowered itself ever so slightly, allowing its owner and beloved friend to get off without having to jump off its side. With a loving pat to its cheek, the chocobo chirped loud and clear that it was happy to be of service and proceeded to wander off to the small watering hole where the waterfall spilled into. Aymeric followed suit, and also left his chocobo to its own devices after hopping off. He gave it a quick snack of its favorite berries before approaching Lacie.

“So this is Urth’s Fount…”

“It is indeed, I would have brought you to Everschade… but it appears the Elementals might not have appreciated being disturbed right now,” Lacie’s arm slowly ascended upwards, her fingertips barely brushing across a lower branch on one of the many trees there. Upon her touch, the leaves danced and swayed despite the lack of a breeze in the air. It was fascinating to watch, and quite honestly he was in awe. She smiled and softly asked, “Shall we continue?”

“Lead the way,” Aymeric gave her a short bow that brought a slight giggle to her lips. She nodded, and the stars within her eyes twinkled brightly with playfulness that was not missed by him. She gestured to the top of the waterfall and slowly began making her way without a word, yet it was so nostalgic. He still remembers the first time he watched her silhouette walk away from him, and at that time, he could not follow. 

He could do nothing as Lacie had left for the sake of a better future, one in which had resulted in a gaping rift made between the two of them after her disappearance for so many years. Yet now, he couldn’t stop the smile on his face as he trailed after her. The speed of his footsteps increased as he closed the gap between them. The leaves rustled and crinkled with each step, and the occasional stream he stepped into splished and splashed over his boots, but none of the smaller details mattered as he made his way towards Lacie.

“If you walk too fast, you might slip, Aymeric.” 

She teased him lightly, and he managed to catch a glimpse of a playful smile on her lips as she lightly hopped over the small puddles and avoided the creeping tree roots that threatened to trip those who weren’t paying attention.

Aymeric chuckled and fondly shook his head, “I am certain that I will manage. After all, the snow is just as treacherous as this slope is, if not more.”

“Are you speaking from experience?”

She turned around to face him this time as she had reached the small clearing at the top before him. Aymeric nodded, but words didn’t come to his lips as he wished they would. He found the sight before him so mesmerizing. Below them were the streams created from the gently sloping waterfall, and perhaps it was due to the angle where the sunlight hit, but now the water’s surface appeared to shimmer and sparkle no matter how far one would look over the opening. 

“How… magnificent, it was as though the sun itself is gliding across the streams.”

“Isn’t it breathtaking?” Lacie approached him from behind. The subtle tap on his shoulder was the only warning he got, and if he were not any more alert than he already is, he may have visibly startled. But thankfully, the only thing that occurred was the slightest skip in his heart beat. 

“I often visited this location during this weather for the view. It reminds me how beautiful this world is… and how precious it is to all of us,” Lacie softly admitted, she paused for a moment and giggled, “I also used to practice singing here. It helps me hear myself a bit more clearly.”

“I’m sure you sounded wonderful as ever,” Aymeric murmured. It was a compliment he did not mean to let slip, and yet he noticed how Lacie’s eyes shone in surprise. The blue hues resembled the clear sky above, and the flecks of grey appeared to sparkle from the shock of his sudden praise. Her cheeks were dusted a faint pink and her lips slowly curved upwards, “Flattery won’t get you anywhere, Aymeric.”

“Well, it’s not flattery if it’s the truth now is it?” he chuckled and pulled his gaze away from her. Had he looked upon her visage anymore, perhaps he would have lost his composure as well. It was far too much knowing that Lacie had momentarily lost her composure due to  _ him _ . As he looked away from her and took another sweep over the scenery, he was surprised to see the stream leading towards another small clearing in the distance. 

From afar, all he could see was a bright pulsing pale blue, and it wasn’t until he glanced around the object of his attention that it was a large crystal. He slowly took a step towards it and Lacie warned, “Careful, you’re going upstream now, so the footing may not be stable.”

She took a step forward, but unfortunately for her, she was the one to slip instead. A small squeak escaped her lips as she feels herself falling backwards, and Aymeric reached out his hand in a vain attempt to stop her fall. However, she landed on her butt, soaking the dress she wore out despite her own warnings to be careful in order to remain dry.

“Are you hurt, Lacie?”

“Just wet,” she sighed. Aymeric offered her a hand and she gratefully accepted it. He did a quick glance over and asked, “Do you have a spare change of clothes..?”

“I usually do, but I left them at the inn this time around,” Lacie lamented. She sighed and Aymeric smiled, “Pardon me then.”

He took off the outer layer of his armor. She’s never seen him without the iconic royal blue coating, and yet he had detached it from his armor just for her. He offered it to her, and softly admitted, “Will this suffice to keep you warm for now?”

“Ah… yes, yes it will.” Lacie brought the coat closer, and she had to use the soft fabric to hide the smile on her face. It was much like the past days, in which Aymeric had stood stalwartly by her side, always ensuring that she was safe, sound, and healthy at all times. He would sneak her blankets from his house whenever she had mentioned it was too cold, and she still remembers how safe she felt surrounded by his familiar scent.

“Your cheeks do look a tad bit flushed though… are you sure you will be alright?” Aymeric’s expression was filled with concern and Lacie wrapped the cloak around her shoulders. It truly was a sight to behold, to see one of his most prized outfits draped over her shoulders. He couldn’t tear his eyes off of her and she nodded, “I’m certain I will be fine. I have endured worse after all. And besides,” she paused to take a few steps forward, leading him towards the crystal structure, “I still haven’t showed you how fascinating the Fount is.”

Her hands were still being held by his and she smiled, “Won’t you come along with me, Aymeric?”

A soft chuckle escaped his lips and he nodded. He could never truly say no to her, not when she smiled so brightly for him, and just for him. As he followed her into the new clearing, he found himself unable to speak due to the sheer beauty in the area. The clearing itself was more of a lake than it was a clearing, and it was surrounded by towering trees, with one sitting dead center of the clearing standing the tallest of them all. On the small patches of dry land scattered through the clearing were large crystal like figures jutted out, emerging from the ground beneath and illuminating the forest with a pale blue. 

“Isn’t it lovely?”

Lacie’s voice broke the silence, and he slowly turned to her and nodded. Her smile brightened and she gently squeezed his hand reassuringly, “Will you listen to a song?” 

Her gaze was filled with an eagerness that he could not deny, and so he nodded his head. As much as Aymeric would have liked to hold onto Lacie’s hand for just a bit longer, he could not. After all, she was slowly stepping away and towards the large tree. She gently placed her hand against it, and bowed her head towards it, and although Aymeric could not hear what Lacie was saying, he was certain that she was communicating with the elementals themselves.

As Lacie raised her head, her voice slowly began to fill the air. It was a soothing, gentle lilt, yet as she began to pour her heart and soul into the song. Emotions were woven into each word and as she continued her song, the forest around her appeared to sing with her. With each rise and swell of Lacie’s heartfelt song, the crystals appeared to pulse with her songs. As she slowly came to the climax of the song, she approached him slowly and her eyes widened upon noticing the tears that gathered at the corners of his eyes. She gently cupped his cheeks and once she finished the song she softly asked, “Why are you crying?”

“I… I am uncertain as to why or how I began crying, yet I am,” Aymeric sheepishly smiled and placed his hand over hers, “It was a lovely song… I had not realized it until now, but I have missed your presence terribly, Lacie.”

“And I, you,” she admitted. A slight shiver ran down her spine and she reluctantly took a step away from him, “Shall we head back?”

He nodded and chuckled, “Yes, and let us be extra careful on the way back this time, shall we?”

***

“Aymeric.”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to make one last stop?”

“I will defer to your judgement,” he answered. There was a slight teasing tone in his voice and Lacie glanced back to see a content grin on his features. “After all, you had asked me to accompany you on your walk, so wherever you go, I shall follow.”

“Well then, I believe you will enjoy this last stop.” 

Lacie had been leading them on the path towards Blue Badger Gate, but once at the first crossroad south of the gate, she continued on westward. Aymeric followed and as they weaved through the brushes and a few trees, they came to a lake. His gaze followed it up to the inn, and from across the lake, he spotted Lucia on the inn deck. She gave him a small smile and a nod, and before leaving, did the same to Lacie. 

Lacie smiled and commented, “I am glad Lucia looks well.”

“Yes. She has been quite the help in maintaining all the proper documents and relations between Ishgard and our friends outside of Ishgard,” Aymeric looked across the lake, and he noticed the sun was slowly beginning to set. Lacie gently pulled on his sleeve and she pointed to the center of the lake, “Watch.”

And so he did. His gaze slowly tore away from the orange hues of the sky and towards the lake, and slowly watched as the surface lit up with fireflies. They hovered over the surface with a few of them making their way over to land. One of the landed on Lacie’s finger, and she slowly brought it over to his face before it flew off, momentarily startling him. Laughter echoes over the lake and between the two of them and Lacie murmured, “I wish moments like these could last forever.”

“As do I… I am thankful that I had the opportunity to see you again, my dear friend.”

“And I, you,” Lacie answered in kind and she sighed. Her hands were clasped behind her back and she swung her hands back and forth slightly and asked, “Will I be allowed to visit you once you’re back in Ishgard?”

“Of course, why would you not otherwise?”

“Perhaps you would be too busy with your duties,” Lacie casually responded and she asked, “Will you be leaving soon?”

“Tomorrow evening,” Aymeric reluctantly answered. It was as clear as day that neither wanted to part, and yet with their responsibilities forever being a weight on their shoulders, they had no other choice. He gently reached for her hand and brought it to the back of his lips, “Will you give me the honor to take you out for a meal before I leave to Ishgard again?”

“Will it be home-made?” Lacie genuinely asked. The excitement was visible in her eyes and he laughed, “Whatever pleases you, Lacie.”

“Then I shall,” she giggled. She held onto his hand a bit tighter and softly mumbled, “I shall see you tomorrow then, Ser Aymeric.”

“Yes… I will see you tomorrow, Lacie.”

As the two of them set off again towards the festive gates of Gridania, Lacie couldn’t help but gently tug his cloak around her just a bit tighter. The small smile that was on her lips nearly all day began to slightly hurt her cheeks. But it was all worth while to see her dear and beloved friend again. She still had one more day with him, and she supposes that she could always give this back to him tomorrow, when she gets to see him again.


End file.
